Jack's Motif
| Album=3 }} "Jack's Motif" plays during many of Jack's action scenes throughout the series. Full list of appearances Jack's Motif plays during the following scenes. * Jack and Sayid torture Sawyer. ** Sayid runs back to Sawyer. Sawyer attacks him. * Kate double-crosses the bank robbers. * Jack descends into the Hatch. ** Jack begins exploring the hatch. * In a Previously on Lost recap, Jack comes upon Desmond, Kate and Locke in the Swan. ** Desmond struggles to fix the Swan computer and wonders where he met Jack before. * Jack realizes the guns are gone from the Swan armory. ** Jack confronts Locke on the beach, and demands the location of the guns. * At the Line, Jack yells for the Others to show themselves. * In a Previously on Lost recap, Michael locks Jack in the Swan armory. ** Jack, Kate and Locke leave to get the guns back from Sawyer. * In a Previously on Lost recap, Jack and Locke argue over the button. Locke watches the orientation film. ** Jack and his group prepare to go after Henry. * Jack begins pulling on a chain in the room he is being held in. ** Jack holds a broken plate at Juliet's throat when Ben interrupts his escape attempt. * Jack questions Juliet on the x-rays he saw, realizing that they are the real reason he's there. * Jack successfully guesses the spinal x-rays he saw are Ben's. * Jack mocks Ben for his inoperable tumor. **'He tells Kate and Sawyer to flee by walkie talkie.' * In a Previously on Lost recap, Jack refuses to operate on Ben, but changes his mind after seeing Kate and Sawyer having sex. During the operation, he turns the tables on the Others, holding Ben's life hostage. ** Juliet orders Austen and Ford's return. * Jack and Alex meet Tom and Isabel outside the Hydra's meeting room. * Kate, Locke and Sayid see Jack playing football with the Others. * Jack continues playing football and greets Juliet and Ben. * Kate and Sun discuss whether Jack now works for the Others. * Kate tells Jack about Naomi. Jack argues with Juliet about telling Kate the truth. * Jack unveils his plan to blow the Others "to hell." ** Sayid convinces Jack to lead the group to the radio tower. * He radios Tom to say he plans to kill him. ** He tells Kate that he plans to kill Ben. * Jack notices that Naomi has vanished. * Jack tells Kate to go with Sayid to Locke's camp. * Jack testifies that he no longer loves Kate. * He interrogates Daniel, then walks off in pain. * Jack's appendectomy gets complicated. ** In a flash forward, Jack takes some pills. * Jack tells Juliet he plans a trek despite his recent surgery. ** He then tries journeying alone, leaving Aaron with Kate. * Jack resuscitates Desmond. ** Jack walks to the funeral home. * Jack tells Ben that someone turned up on his doorstep - Sayid. ** Jack treats Sayid at the hospital. * In a Previously on Lost recap, Kate calls Sun, and visits her in her hotel room. ** Jack calls Kate. ** Ben tells Jack to meet him at the Long Beach marina. }} * Jack arrives at Simon's Butcher Shop. * Juliet tells Sawyer to get Jack to help her save Ben's life. ** Kate tries to convince Jack to do it. * Roger talks to Jack about his suspicions about Kate. * Daniel leads Jack and Kate to the Others. * Sawyer, Kate and Juliet stop Jack's van. ** Jack counts to five. ** Sawyer asks to speak to Jack for five minutes. ** Jack asks Kate if she is with him on his plan to detonate Jughead. ** Jack approaches the Swan site. * Jack smashes the lighthouse mirrors. * Jack tells Richard about the Lighthouse. ** Jack tells Richard that they should return to the beach. * Jack leads his people away from the Man in Black. ** [[The Sub Group|Jack and his group arrive at the Elizabeth]]. ** Sawyer pilots the Elizabeth towards Hydra Island. ** Jack tells Sawyer that they have to go back. ** The Man in Black saves Jack from the mortar fire. * Jack tells the others that he's with the Man in Black. ** Sawyer reminds Jack not to trust the Man in Black. ** Jack tends to Kate in the sub. ** Jack realizes the Man in Black's true intentions. ** Jack drags Sawyer out of the sinking sub. * Jack tells the Man in Black he plans to kill him. ** Jack tackles the Man in Black and punches him. ** Jack runs into the jungle after the Man in Black. Variations Jack's Motif appears in "Blessings and Bombs", "Cage Crashers", "Claire-a Culpa", "Dharma vs Lostaways", "Hoffs-Drawlar", "Hold the Phone", "The Lighthouse", "Locke v. Jack", "If A Tree Falls", "More Locke Than Locke", "Reunion And Reneging", "She's Dynamite", "SS Lost-tanic", "Teaser Time", and "Under the Knife". The Others' action theme and Kate's theme use a similar structure. The motif inspires the duel motif. Category:Themes and motifs Category:Season 1 orchestral pieces Category:Season 2 orchestral pieces Category:Season 3 orchestral pieces Category:Season 4 orchestral pieces Category:Season 5 orchestral pieces Category:Season 6 orchestral pieces Category:Jack Shephard